


Trustworthy

by Uke08



Category: Matt Bomer - Fandom, White Collar
Genre: F/M, Romance, Sexual Content, White Collar Crime
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-17 11:19:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4664622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uke08/pseuds/Uke08
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kelly Blake is assigned to watch Neal Caffrey by Garrett Fowler.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The name is Kelly Blake. I am the adopted daughter of Jessica and Ronald Blake. My parents died in a car crash when I was young. I was at my babysitter’s house when they died.Ever since I was a little girl, I always had a thing for cop shows. CSI was my shit.

My adopted uncle, Garrett Fowler, is an agent for the FBI. I rarely saw him when I was growing up, but I always admired him and the work he did. My adopted mother, Jessica Blake, is the sister of Garrett Fowler. She married Ron Blake before I was in the picture. 

The two tried for years to have a child, but was unable to get pregnant. So, they chose to adopt. I was their first choice and only child they looked at. My mother told me that it was love at first sight. She knew she wanted me to be her daughter. 

I was six years old when they adopted me. My blood parents died when I was four, so I was in an adoption home for about two years. When I heard they were adopting me, I remember being bitter sweet about it. I was happy they chose me, but sad that it had to happen this way. I missed my mom and dad. Hell, I still do.

As soon as I turned eighteen and was out of high school, I focused on becoming an FBI agent. It’s something that has been my dream for a very long time. 

My parents died in a car crash, by the hands of a drunk driver. I guess you could say that what happened was my motivation of becoming an FBI agent. Really, in all honesty, I just want to take down the bad guys.

That leads us to today. Here I am standing in front of my uncle, Garrett Fowler. He wants me to keep an eye on this guy named Neal Caffrey. He didn’t tell me in detail of why I should, just that he suspected Neal to go back to his ways. 

“Why me?” I asked as I tossed my brown hair back over my shoulders. “You flew me all the way here to keep an eye out on this guy, who has done nothing but good since he was released.”

“Look, Neal has a type. You came to my mind, so that’s why I asked you to be here. Can’t you just do it?” Garrett replied in his deep demanding voice.

I’ve noticed my uncle has been off lately. Something must be bugging him about Neal. Whatever it was, I guess I could do what he wants me to do.

“Type as in women he likes?” I asked and let out a sigh. “Okay, fine I’ll do it.” 

“Good.” His eyes glanced over me and I turned my head to spot two men staring up at us. “Speak of the devil…” My uncle muttered and started to walk out of the room.

I took that as my cue to start my “mission”. I walked out of the room and down the stairs to the lower level of the floor. I smiled at the two gentlemen and held out my hand for a handshake. 

“Hello, I’m Agent Kelly Blake. I’m here to assist in any cases that need...well assisting on.” I greeted.

“Agent Peter Burke.” The man on my right said when he took my hand. “This is my partner, Neal Caffrey.”

I let go of his had and took Neal’s hand, shaking hands with him. They were so soft to the touch. I examined his clothing. He wore a dark gray suit with a black tie. Under the suit he had on a white buttoned up collar shirt. He looked really good.

In that moment I couldn’t help but get slightly angry with my uncle. Why didn’t he warn me that Neal Caffrey was very easy on the eyes?

“Pleasure to meet you, Ms. Blake.” Neal greeted with a slight nod to his head when he shook my hand.

His eyes were a beautiful light blue, reminding me of my eyes. His nose had a perfect point at the end. His jawline was masculin, going well with the rest of his face. I could stare at him for hours if I could.

Well, it is why I’m here. Right?

“Well, if you men will excuse me.” I said to Peter and Neal. “I need to make a coffee run.”

As I was walking away, Peter began to speak to me.

“We have a coffee machine here.” His eyes made me think he was suspicious of me.

“You call that coffee?” I said and pointed to where the coffee machine was. “I tried it and it tastes like someone shit in it.” 

Neal tried hard to cover his smile, but Peter already caught his friend in the act. 

“Really?” Peter said with a roll of his eyes and walked to his office.

I pushed the button for the elevator when I noticed Neal was next to me.

“May I help you?” I asked, turning my head to look at him.

“I’ve decided to go on a...coffee run too. You’re right about the coffee here. They had better coffee in prison.”

“You can drink coffee in prison?” I asked.

He gave me a secret smirk and I knew then that he had a way to get things he wanted. He was dangerous and I was supposed to put myself on his list of things to want. Can I really do this?

“I take that as a no.” I answered my own question.

The door to the elevator opened and we walked inside the cart. He pushed the button to the first floor and I gave him a small smile, thanking him for pushing the button.

The doors closed and I felt the air in the cart change. It went from new acquaintances to an unknown need. It was thick and I couldn’t put my finger on this feeling.

“So, con artist...huh?” I said, breaking the silence between us.

“Starting off a new conversation like that?” He asked with a hint of an amused smile on his face. “The way you started it makes it seem like a pick up line.”

“A pickup line?” I scoffed out. “You wish, Caffrey.” I pulled my gaze to look at the numbers going down on the elevator.

“What?” He asked, leaning against the wall of the cart. “Don’t injury my ego too much, Ms. Blake. A beautiful woman like you could seriously wound a man.”

I turned my attention back to Caffrey. Arching my brow, I walked over to him. There was a good half a foot distance between us.

“I’m not easy, Caffrey. I guess you can say I am hard to get.” Tilting my head, exposing my neck a bit to him.

His eyes gazed down to my exposed neck. I watched as his pupils dilated. I guess I am his type.

“I never meant to offend you. I can tell that you’re not easy.” He forced his eyes to look at me. A knowing look appeared on his face. “Are you seducing me, Ms. Blake?”

“Isn’t that how things work? It’s easy to seduce someone to get what they want.”

“And what are you trying to get?”

I gave him a playful wink. “You tell me.”

There was a ping noise, telling us that the elevator doors were opening. We stepped out of the cart and made our way out of the building. Down a block there was a coffee shop. To me it had the best coffee, cappuccino, and lattes ever. They even sold donuts and cookies. Next door was a deli. They had the best ham and swiss cheese sandwich on pretzel buns.

“Mind if I ask you something?” I heard Neal ask.

“Only if you expect me to not answer fully or at all.” I responded and stopped at a no walking sign.

“Who is Garrett Fowler to you?”

I turned my head and saw him staring at me with seriousness in his eyes. It sent a shiver down my spine. 

“He’s...just someone I know.” I said and turned my gaze away. If I told Caffrey that I was his adopted niece then he wouldn’t trust me. 

I felt his hand on my arm, clutching me snugly. “I don’t know what your relation is to him or why you are here exactly, but I need to warn you about something.”

I could always tell when a man was lying or hiding something. Caffrey knew something that he wasn’t going to tell me. My uncle had the same look about him. What happened between the two?

“Look, I don’t know what your deal is with Fowler.” I narrowed my eyes. “All I am doing is helping in cases. I just moved here and I’m trying my best.”

People started to walk forward and that was my cue to walk as well. Neal was by my side, never taking his hand off my arm. What was his deal?

“Look, I don’t know if I can trust you.” He began to say. “But I will tell you that if you chose his side then we can’t be friends.”

I felt a small hint of sadness in my chest. Why? Why couldn’t we be friends? What is Garrett hiding? What does Neal know that I don’t? Why am I even here?


	2. Chapter 2

** Chapter 2 **

“Thank you.” I said to the lady who handed e my french vanilla cappuccino.

Neal and I sat at a table across from one another. I had my gaze towards the outside, watching people walk by. I felt his eyes on me though.

Why was he just staring at me? Why did he come with me? What does he want from me? I guess his interest in me is making my job easier to do, which was to get close to Neal.

“What do you want, Caffrey?” I asked when I couldn’t hold back my annoyance.

“Oh, nothing. I’m just curious about you.” He leaned on the table, propping his elbow on it. “I could ask the same to you, Ms. Blake.”

“Just call me Kelly.” I replied before taking a sip of my drink. “I told you, I am here on business. I was asked to transfer here to help solve cases.”

“Why you? Are you someone special?” He asked as he took a drink from his coffee.

His blue eyes were stunning, peering over his cup at me when he took a drink. His brown locks of hair made him look manly and professional, but to anyone with a brain his looks screamed out dangerous. What kind of dangerous is he? 

“I consider myself special.” I answered back as I crossed a leg. “I’m sure many people were asked and probably declined. I accepted so I could get more experience in my job.”

“How are you liking your new experiences?” Neal asked as I saw a small twinkle in his eye.

“Ask me in a week and I’ll answer you with knowledge. As of right now, I can say it’s been okay.” I shrugged my shoulders, not knowing what else to say. 

His gaze was something I never experienced before. It was like he could see right through me. It was terrifying. 

I watched him as he reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone, answering his phone with a cocky voice. I didn’t hear his phone go off, so it must be on vibrate.

“Hey, Petey.” 

I bit back a laugh. “Petey?” I asked softly.

Neal gave me a wink and then rolled his eyes. “Okay, fine I’ll find a new nickname for you.” There was a moment before he replied. “Oh, come on. Nicknames are cool!” There was another pause. “No, uh...I think I’ll just stick with Peter.” 

Sipping my drink again, I watched his face turn serious. He looked directly at me and then down at his drink. Narrowing my eyes a bit, I couldn’t help but wonder what peter was saying to him.

“Okay, got it.” He hung up his phone and then looked at me.

“So, Daddy tell you that you need to get your butt back there?” I joked with a cheeky grin.

“Wow. I didn’t think you had any humor at all.” Neal said as he stood up from his chair. “Yes, he wants me back.”

“I guess I should head back too.” I said as I stood up from my seat. 

Pushing my chair in, I turned to find Neal right there behind me. My heart thudded in my chest. He smelled so good that it was intoxicating. 

My gaze went up from his chest to his blue eyes. I have to keep in mind that I’m not supposed to like this guy. I’m here to watch him for my uncle. I don’t blame him. After all he is a “bad guy”.

“Would you mind getting some dinner tonight?” Neal asked.

I couldn’t take my eyes off his face. I almost felt like I was in a trance, then I felt a small tug on my pocket. It was the pocket I kept my ID and credit card in. I hated purses. He was pick pocketing me.

Playing the girl who is falling for a very good looking man, I bit my bottom lip after I replied. 

“I would, but I have unpacking I need to do.” My voice had a slight husk to it, letting him know his looks and charm were “working”.

“That’s too bad. Got anyone to help you...unpack?” He took a small step closer.

I felt my phone sliding out of my left pocket of my pants. So he was not only taking my ID, but also my phone. He must really want to know my relationship with my uncle.

“I don’t.” I answered in a breathy tone. I knew how to make guys think they had me. Was he this easy to fool?

“Would you like some help?” His face seemed to get closer and I could feel my body reacting to him. 

My mind was in the game, but my body had other plans. He tricked my body, but he won’t trick my brain.

“I just met you, Caffrey. I don’t think it’s wise to bring a stranger to my place.” I pressed my body into his. 

I noted our surroundings. For it being ten in the morning, the place was dead inside. Good, I wanted to have fun with this.

When he felt my body press against his, his eyes grew dark. Neal was losing his focus, I could tell. I watched as his adam's apple moved in this throat. His lips parted slightly and his tongue ran over his bottom lip.

Placing my hand on his chest, I ran it down his torso and met with his now free hand. It was the hand that took my phone. He must have snuck it into his pants already.

“You’re seducing me, Ms. Blake.” He accused in a husky voice.

“And you are pick pocketing me, Mr. Caffrey.” I accused back.

His eyes widened slightly, but went back to the dark and lust filled look. His lips moved into a smirk and he backed away from me, only just enough to hold up my phone and ID.

“You got me.” He said and handed them back to me.

“That can be applied in more ways than one.” I said and turned my attention to his crotch. “Going camping?” I asked and then looked back up at him.

He bit his bottom lip as he smiled. Neal adjusted himself while I looked away. Admitting mentally that I did get him, he held out an arm for me.

“Let’s go.” He said and I took his offer, folding my arm around his and walking out with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Please let me know what you think. :)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N This is something I have been working on whenever I had free time. If you like it let me know so I can make more! :)


End file.
